FateStay Mahora
by Malfrost
Summary: After the Holy Grail War was over Shirou and Rin just thought they could finally have some peace, WRONG! They are shipped off to Mahora Acadamy where with the help of Negi and the gang will prevent the outbreak of the next Holy Grail War!


Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night, nor Negima all the rights belong to their respective companies.

This is my first piece of published writeing so I hope all of you can forgive my shortcomings and errors but I ask that you stay with me and not retreat when you see my writeing lol

I came up with the conspect of the story with a friend of mine while at lunch one day, we both loved Negima and Fate/Stay Night and he suggested that I write a fic about it, the piece of work below is the outcome.

So please, I hope you enjoy yourself with my first piece of writeing Fate/Stay Mahora!

* * *

Fuyuki City

Emiya Household

2/16/09

He could feel himself beginning to wake from his slumber, his body felt surprisingly light, as if the battle he had just gotten out of hadn't even taken place. He breathed a sigh of relief again realizing that the Holy Grail War was finally over, after ten life changing days The War had finally come to an end, he and his allies had confronted the last remaining Servant last night, Gilgamesh. He strove to meet his ideal's expectations of him.

" _You shall be the one to defeat him."_ constantly ringing in his ears, pushing him to surpass his ideal, and finally he had managed to do just that, however even after he had used his Reality Marble, it was the knight in red that had finished the job.

"_Show off_…" that was his last thought before letting the bliss of unconsciousness finally take him, but not before he seared the image of his ideal, the knight in red, firmly in his head for he knew he would never see him again. The bar had been set by the knight's acceptance of him and he intended to live up to, no, surpass the knight's expectations of him, and so with a renewed purpose for life, Emiya Shirou opened his eyes.

Light flooded his eyes as he opened them, however it was not enough to be painful, that plus he felt well-rested, in he felt that was the best night of sleep he had gotten since The War began. He noticed he was back in his own room, but that's when a thought entered his head.

"_How did I get back here, does that mean Tohsaka carried me all the way back here?"_ Shirou thought to himself as he raised himself to a sitting position in his futon. That's when he looked over to his right and saw a girl sitting in a chair rather uncomfortably yet managing to get sleep. Shirou couldn't help but smile, the girl was none other than Tohsaka Rin, the girl he had come to love over the past ten days.

"_Despite her harsh attitude sometimes, she really cares deep down inside_." he thought to himself with a smile, she must have fallen asleep while she was nursing him back to health. He got out of his futon and stretched and looked at the clock, it read 6:30.

"Alright, plenty of time to make breakfast for the both of us." he thought as he looked over at Tohsaka's sleeping form, she looked rather uncomfy. He couldn't just leave her there like that. Even though she was asleep his face heated up as he picked her up bridal style and then proceeded to lay her down on his futon followed quickly by tucking her in. A smile graced his face, and before he knew what he was doing he brushed her black hair out away from her forehead and delivered a quick kiss onto said forehead.

"Sleep tight Tohsaka." he whispered as he left the room, only then did he realize the act he had just committed," _WHY DID I DO THAT!, oh she would have killed me if she were awake_." he thought, his heart beating at around 100 mph. He quickly shook his head and went off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, it would take his mind off of Tohsaka temporally, at least he hoped it would.

As he entered the living room he expect the traditional, " Good morning, Shirou." from his other companion, only to be greeted with silence. " _That's right, Saber is gon_e…" he remembered sadly. Saber had originally been his Servant in The War, but that's not what he would remember about her, he would remember what a valiant knight she had been, how stunning her beauty was and most importantly, what a great friend she was. He let out a sigh of sadness, Saber must have disappeared when she destroyed the Holy Grail last night,

" I didn't even get to say good-bye…" he thought aloud, but he quickly shook the depression off, he knew Saber had accepted her fate in the end, and most likely went out of the world with a smile on her face," Thank you, Saber, I'll never forgot you." he whispered to the air, hoping that his words would somehow reach her, and with a final sigh he turned his attention back to making breakfast, they had used almost everything the night before on dinner, but we would use whatever he had left to insure they would have a feast this morning.

As he was putting the finishing touches on breakfast, he noticed a figure that a normal person might have mistaken for a ghost.

"Good morning, Tohsaka." Shirou said with a grin as he suppressed his laughter, Tohsaka was defiantly not a morning person. She just glared at him, wither because she was just tired or because she knew he was laughing at her, Shirou didn't know. She merely grumbled something that resembled," Good morning" and walked off towards the bathroom to go wash her face, he knew that would wake her up.

Shirou had just finished laying out the food when Tohsaka remerged, looking a little more awake then last time as she took her seat next to Shirou.

"Itadakimasu" they both said as they began to eat, Tohsaka was the only who started the conversation.

"So Shirou how do you feel after using your Reality Marble?" she ask him, a hint of concern in her voice as she dug into some rice.

"I actually feel really well, in fact when I activated my Reality Marble it felt like I had an entire system full of circuits instead of the normal two I work with." he stated as he ate some rice as well, it really felt like something in him just turned on the moment he finished his chant, which he had altered slightly from Archer's to represent the difference in their views. Tohsaka meanwhile just looked astounded.

" Well I heard there have been some cause when Magi where in extreme peril that circuits they didn't know about coming on, if I'm correct in my thinking, then it should be much easier for you to perform magic now Shirou." she stated, giving him one of real smiles, the kind he didn't see all that often. Instantly his face light up, tinted a dark red and dug into his rice bowl to avoid her gaze. Tohsaka couldn't help but laugh, his reaction were one of the reason why she loved him. When that thought crossed her mind however her face instantly light up as well, she had never openly admitted to liking Shirou, despite the fact that she knew she cared about him quite a lot. She fought down her embarrassment however as Shirou resumed speaking.

"So does that mean you will continue teaching me?" he asked her with a questioning look on his face., his auburn eyes meeting her blue ones.

"Of course, you have quite abit of potential, I just hope you can survive the training I have planned for you " she stated, one of her 'evil' grins popping up on her face. Shirou shuttered, but he wasn't going to let that scare him.

"I'm ready for anything you throw at me, I'm not scared." Shirou stated, full of confidence, as he finished off a bowl of miso soup. Tohsaka just laughed as she asked for seconds. Afterwards they broke into small talk that carried on for the rest of the meal, mainly they were reminiscing about their now gone Servants, the laughs seemed to help ease the pain. After they finished eating Shirou was starting to clean the dishes when Tohsaka paid him an unsuspected visit.

"What's up Tohsaka?" he asked her, wondering what she needed, Then, before he could react, he felt something soft touch his cheek. Before he could gather his thoughts Tohsaka was grinning at him, red tinting her face ever so lightly.

"Thanks for this morning." she stated softly as she bounded off towards her room. Shirou was still gathering his thought when he realized what had happened, Tohsaka had just kissed him on the cheek! His face felt like it was on fire and that only a bucket of ice water would be able to cool him off. He smiled at the retreating figure and sighed, he wished every morning could be as peaceful as this.

* * *

Mahora Academy

Class 3-A

02/16/09

Negi 's smile couldn't have been wider in class today, Mahora Academy in his opinion had never been a 'normal' place to start with, but at the very least a sense of peace had finally emerged. After settling issue in the Magic World, Negi and his troop had finally returned back to the Academy , much to everyone's happiness. Even Evangeline cracked a smile when they finally returned from their adventures. After that everything had begun to settle into a calm lull for which Negi was extremely grateful. If there was one thing that hadn't changed however was the insane love dodecahedron that Negi was the center of. He had begun to lose count of how many girls were interested in him at this point, if he thought on the problem for to long it felt like his head would explode. There was one girl however that the ten year teacher was become more attracted to then the others.

"_Asuna-san…" _he thought to himself as he looked at the girl as they practiced their English grammar. In the final battles against Fate and his troops it was for her that he mainly felt he was fighting for. He couldn't help but smile as she seemed to be as carefree as she used to be before they left. She looked up from her workbook and spotted him looking at her. She gave him a smile as her eyes caught his. Negi quickly heated up and returned to his lesson plan,

" _Oh who am I kidding, she's at least 4 years older then me and she's in love with Takahata-Sensei, what a sec, WHY DO I CARE WHO SHE LIKES!" _he yelled mentally as he slammed his head against his desk quietly as to not disturb his students. Asuna caught this motion and not only that but so did every other student in the room.

"Negi…is something…" Asuna began before Ayaka butted in.

"WHAT EVER IS THE PROBLEM NEGI-SENSEI!" she asked loudly and somewhat obnoxiously, drowning Asuna and any other questions out. Negi simply looked up and shook his head.

"No no Ayaka-san I'm alright, just thinking is all." he stated with a forced smile, wanting to calm his worrying classmates down. He again caught Asuna's eye and his face tinted red yet again.

" Your face is red Negi-Sensei, do you have a fever?" Nodaka asked, concerned for her teacher and crush. Negi simply turned to Nodaka and again shook his head, if there was anyone in his heart behind Asuna it would be Nodaka, but he didn't feel his heart pounding in his chest whenever he was around Nodaka, sure he would be embarrassed, but any straight man would feel affection for such a nice and beautiful girl.

"No Miyazaki-san I'm alright, don't worry about it, ah look at the time well for homework I expect scenes 5-6 of Act 2 of Hamlet to be translated , alright girls?" he asked the classes with a smile.

"HAI NEGI-SENSEI!" the majority of the classes responded full of energy and spunk as always. Just afterwards the bell for the ending of the school rang. The majority of the girls cheered, it was the weekend at last and many of them just want to get out of school as quickly as possible . With a laugh he watched his students fly out of the room. He then began to put his own belongings always when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Everything alright Negi?" a female voice, full of concern, asked him. He felt his heart jump into his throat as he turned to face the girl, Asuna Karagazaka. Her eyes full of concern for her teacher, roommate and friend.

"I'm alright Asuna-san, I just got a lot on my mind is all." he lied, if he told her she was the problem he most likely end up on the ground, unconscious or worse… he shivered at the thought of the possible consequences. Asuna didn't look convinced, and her eye let Negi know it. She knew when something was brothering him, and whatever it was clearly bothered him if he were distracted in class of all places.

"I'm just thankful everything is back to normal, and that all of us made it back safely." he said with a genuine smile. Asuna took it as a good sign and that whatever he was thinking about wasn't too important.

"Alright then, how about we go and grab some dinner and then have a game night in the dorm?" Asuna asked Negi with a grin on her face.

"_Same old Asuna…_ " he thought with a smile as he nodded his head and they took off in the direction of their favorite takeout restaurant. With a smile plastered on both their faces Negi wished every day could be as peaceful as today.

End Chapter One

* * *

OOC: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know it's short but I just wanted to show how peaceful their lives were before I the author begin screwing with their lives! AH HA HA HA! *cough* Anyway it's short I know, but I'm already working on the next chapter and its about halfway done and twice as long so I hope to see you back at the next chapter!


End file.
